Elata
by Nou.a
Summary: A funny, action packed fanfiction about a character from Vegeta's past that has been in search for the Prince since the day her planet exploded. The language is easy, nothing too fancy schmancy.
1. Chapter 1

Summer came early this year. It was already blistering hot. People were experiencing the delightful goodness of an ice-cream cone in shades and shorts. Everyone was out with their families, having a picnic, or shopping in the air-conditioned malls trying to cool down or distract themselves from the heat strokes that some were experiencing.

Nothing was out of the usual. At least that's what they thought!

Goku went with his family to the park for a nice picnic like any other half-Saiyan half-human family would do. The Namekian joined them as well. He preferred to keep his body cool, way back under the shadow of the trees. He wasn't a fan of the sunny season.

Goku set the picnic blanket, while Chichi, his wife, placed the basket in the middle. They both sat down with a simper on both their faces. Goku was mostly excited to eat whatever was in that basket, while his wife cherished the seconds they spent together, for she always wanted an alone time with her beloved husband. Alas they were alone with the Namekian. She understood Goku's desire to spend the day with him as well, so she didn't grumble about it. The Namekian watched from afar as Goku called him over.

"Get it while it's still hot!" he said.

"I don't know why I'm even here," he responded with his back leaned against the tree, "I should've spent these couple hours doing something else."

"Meditation can wait," Chichi commented. She welcomed him with a beam.

Piccolo nodded in agreement, and took a step forward; his feet were seconds away from the sun. While studying the distance between him and the light he took a deep breath as if he was going to jump into the sea and moved forward. The sun didn't bother him as he came from a planet with three suns and no nights, it's the heat that came with it that he abhorred. And the minute he stepped into the sun he felt the Goosebumps rushing down his skin. The irritation from the heat soon followed and then came his internal screams.

On his way there, a little child was strolling next to him. Piccolo noticed her, but he didn't seem to care. The little girl tripped by her tall dress and fell. However, before she could reach the ground, she had a strong grip on the Namekian's white pants. Her mother rushed over and held her up. Piccolo froze in motion and turned his gaze to his now pink-stained pants. In antipathy, he knew that the little girl was eating something and didn't wash her hands. He turned around ready to head home, _"I've seen enough of this park,"_ he growled to himself, but his friend called again caused him to rethink his decision.

"Piccolo," said Goku, "It's just ice-cream". In misery, the Namekian shifted and dashed towards the couple fast before any other accident could occur. He crossed his hands as he sat down, and stared in agony at what used to be his white pants. He frowned looking away accepting his lame destiny.

"Glad you finally made it. It took you forever," Chichi said sarcastically.

"I'm starving, what did you cook for us?" Goku questioned enthusiastically, he glanced inside the basket impatiently imagining the goodness he'd eat today. It was quite a big basket; it took a little while for Chichi to mention what she has prepared, she knew that the way to her husband's heart is through his stomach.

Piccolo looked at the cloudless sky, and thought under his breath:

 _"I wonder how Vegeta is spending his day. I can't believe Bulma convinced him to quit training today and go to the mall with her. How did she do it?"_

"I can't believe you convinced me to quit training today and come to the mall with you," Vegeta told Bulma. She giggled with pleasure.

"Isn't it great?" she asked, "You get to do anything in this place. You can dine, walk and even watch a movie, not to mention the cool breeze in here. Besides it's too hot to train," she added.

"All I see is naked screaming children," he commented without exaggeration.

"It's because we're in the toy store," Bulma excused the running, aimlessly screaming, enthusiastic, half naked little ones.

"That's not an excuse for them to strip," Vegeta explained. He started wondering why anyone would come to a mall. Was it for the air-conditioner, or was it to buy useless junk? As he called it, whatever the reason may be he still thinks it was a wrong idea to come here.

"We didn't find any cool stuff in here," His young son said as he ran towards his father alongside his friend, Goten.

"I need to buy some pantyhose. I'll be right back," his wife said as she marooned away from the Saiyan. He himself looked at his only son, his gaze shifted from his left to his right. Trunks was quite puzzled.

"Is there something wro…" before he could continue his father cut him off by asking:

"Where's your sister?" Trunks looked at Goten who was also vexed. They both contemplated around them expecting to find a little brilliant girl with blue hair and big goofy eyes. But their expectations were terribly wrong. Vegeta was infuriated.

"You lost your sister?" he yelled. "How do you lose a baby girl?" They both looked down in shame and in silence until Goten spoke:

"You forget to cherish her," his comment made Vegeta suspire deeply ad ferociously.

"I'll look for her. Stay here." The prince growled.

Both boys didn't stop Vegeta from going in; they had no will or motivation on going in there again. They detested that place as much as Vegeta did.

"Here come the naked kids again." Vegeta sighed. He slowly ushered himself in through the toys and the unsupervised children. It was quite dim inside with the scent of bread and cheese.

As he was wondered around in this horrid maze of kids he called after his baby girl.

"Bra. Bra it's your dad," he said. He could barely hear himself through the queer noises of shrieking and hollering children, "I can barely hear myself, damn it!" he added in outrage.

"I lost my mommy," he heard a voice from underneath him. He looked down only to see a young girl clutched tightly onto his pants.

"You're not Bra." He commented in a confused and disgusted tone. The little girl seemed very upset; she was wiping her tears and snot against his clothes.

"I want my mom!" she yelled right before she released another scream. Vegeta gazed around for an adult who might be her mother. He came to conclusion that he was the only one who dressed himself this morning (there were no other adults). Vegeta was getting stressed by her weeping. So he gently pushed her away and gave her a teddy bear he had found on the greasy ground.

"Trunks when I get out of here I swear I'll make sure every bone in your body breaks from exhaustion." he muttered under his breath. He had never imagined himself he would be in a horrifying place looking for his lost daughter in a sea of screams and tantrums.

He felt the clutch of a clawed demon on his leg again, this time it was tighter. He looked down only to find the same girl. Her hands were tied around his ankle and her body was resting on the ground as she was continuously kicking her legs.

"Stop doing that." he said almost in a high tone. He felt the urge to finish his own life at the moment. He wasn't able to blast, fly, and kick anyone.

"I want my mommy!" she yelled again in a higher tone, "I lost her. Get me my mommy!"

"I don't know where your mommy is," Vegeta replied, "and apparently I don't give a f…" _he was finally reminded that he was among young and innocent children_ "a frick frack. Go look for her," The little girl stared at him, as if to take a break before she broke another wave of tears.

"Bra! Bra! Bra!" he yelled continuously. No one answered. He felt the anger boiling inside of him and the fact that he wasn't able to express it made him tear a little bit.

His eyes shifted from one angle to another, he was limping because of the little girl on his leg. His eyes lied on a little girl playing with her Barbie doll calmly enjoying herself. He knew she was his daughter. He limped faster towards her and held her up.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked innocently pointing at the weeping girl on his leg.

"I don't know, let's get out of here." He said to himself rather than her and walked away with increased rapidity through the running kids. They were like roaches, moving fast, munching on food they just found on the ground, all stepping on Vegeta's feet. "Where are your clothes damn it!" he added while dashing through.

The lights were bright on his royal face; he knew that the suffering was over. He triumphantly was able to walk out there alive and in one piece.

"Hey, you found her." Trunks said beaming; his father gave him a death glare as he helped his daughter back on her feet. He realized he's in a _big_ trouble.

"Umm…Vegeta, who's that?" Goten dared himself and asked the outraged Saiyan about the one who's clutched onto him.

"Here, find her mother" he commanded rather calmly and pushed her towards the flummoxed boys.

She indulged in the coziness of her space pod. She was about to wake up after a three day nap. Her flight was going smooth and easy until an alarm went off. She opened one eye and looked straight at the motherboard; she grinned in satisfaction and closed her eye again.

Her space pod broke into the planet's atmosphere in rapid speed. It fell like a meteor into a deserted wasteland. The door opened letting in the exotic air. Without hesitation, she took her first step out in five months.

"Goku, did you feel that?" Piccolo asked. Goku dropped the watermelon slice he was devouring and kept quiet for a moment. Chichi was all so vexed and naively concerned.

"I just did," he replied with sulky expressions.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked. The Saiyan and the Namakian got up and rushed away. Goku made sure his wife arrived home safely, then he hurried alongside Piccolo to the source of that energy they felt.

"Thank you so much young man," the mother of the lost little child said while pinching Trunks's cheeks.

"No need to thank me. It's a good thing my father found her, she was wandering lost in the toy store earlier." he elucidated with his cheeks turning fifty shades of red. The woman grabbed her daughter's hand and swiftly marooned.

The boy turned back to face his father who was obviously abstracted.

"Dad, is everything okay?" he asked. His father's quietness pierced a great deal of concern into him.

"Find your mother and go home. Hold your sister; don't let them out of your sight." The prince commanded with utmost seriousness, "Goten you should go home as well. I'll be right back." And without explaining his behavior he took off. He seemed very determined and disturbed in some level. Trunks didn't dare and question his orders. He went off looking for his mother.

Glancing at the bromidic place, she flew up high taking a better view of it. She was neither amused nor impressed.

"It's not what I thought it would be, but it'll have to do." She said to herself. Her short black hair was dancing gently by the dry wind that blew from the west; she had a scouter on her left brown eye. The woman wore the traditional female Saiyan armor without the shoulder pads, and underneath it she wore an orange one-wear, with white ankle boots.

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta were on their way to the wasteland. All the way there they didn't speak, they were distressed by their own thoughts. The despondency of their mood made Goku worry more than he ought to be. He wasn't mindful of what they might face, he was able to feel its power level, and it was high enough for him to feel it all the way from the park. He glanced at both Piccolo and Vegeta speculating whether they knew what it was or not. He turned his gaze back in front, for he found no answer upon their expressionless faces.

Piccolo flew fast until they reached the desert. The power level kept rising and rising, the more it rose the more it bothered him. Even though he was concerned he wasn't frightened at all. With Vegeta, Goku and himself together, he had a feeling that nothing will harm them.

As for Vegeta, he was more curious than disturbed. The power level that kept rising made the adrenalin spread inside his body, he made sure not to show it. It's been a while since he last fought anyone; he thought it was a great opportunity for him to put his training into test. Unlike the other two, he was a bit excited.

The three finally managed to arrive after covering a great deal of land; they gazed at the woman flying in mid air as she tried regaining her full power level. The three got ready for any surprise attack. They clutched their teeth together hoping to get this over with.

As the woman was gaining her power level an unexpected fist appeared upon her. It punched her in the face sending her flying back and crashing into a small, rocky mountain in the distance. The Saiyan was quite proud of himself as he flashed a smirk on his face. Goku and Piccolo were not amused, they didn't approve on his move. Goku flew in front of Vegeta who was ready to blast the foreigner. Vegeta looked at him in annoyance.

"Kakarot, move or I'll blast you as well," he said as he raised his hand in front of Goku's face ready to attack.

"We don't even know who that is," Goku responded, "for all we know she might be good". His words didn't convince the excited prince.

"I'm not going to stand by waiting for her to slaughter everyone just so you could know how evil she is," he said with determination, he wasn't thinking of taking any risk.

"Vegeta, give us a chance to talk to her, Goku, is right." Piccolo said loudly and flew next to Goku. Vegeta's hesitation was getting the best of him, but after a while of thinking, he lowered his hand and said:

"You have five minutes." Goku nodded and flew straight into the hole in the mountain expecting to find a woman lying there probably unconscious, but no one was there. It wasn't long till he heard Piccolo calling over him in alarm. He turned around only to see the woman, continuously, attempting to punch the Namekian. She was quite fast with her plunks, and he was scarcely able to dodge all of them. She punched in rhythm but Piccolo feared that he might lose it and get knocked. Vegeta watched from afar trying to keep his promise by not interfering for five minutes in hopes they can reason with her.

Piccolo tried attacking her but she didn't give him the chance to do so, until he finally was able to use both his fists and hit her from the top of her head, leading her to the ground. Goku hurried and took the chance to pin her down. He still believed it is possible to reason with her. She seemed very furious at what had happened to her.

Lying on the ground helped her catch her breath again. She smirked as she stared at Goku's serious expressions.

"We don't want to harm you." He said, unintentionally making her laugh. And then coolly spoke:

"To be honest, I'm mostly worried about you. I think you'll _suffer_ the most," she said keeping her smirk on and satisfying herself with the word 'suffer' as if it were a dessert that she couldn't wait to feast on. The fact that she was pinned down did not concern her; she certainly didn't doubt her abilities. She then said:

"I never thought this planet came with a price. I thought all Saiyans had died, apparently I was _wrong._ " she added as she kicked Goku away as hard as she could, he was able to land on his feet. She jumped into the air gaining aerial advantage. She stretched both her arms out, aiming them at him. A white red-ish energy beam came shooting out of her palms and straight at Goku. He was able to dodge before he became crispy. The beam was as bright as the sun, blinding them for a brief second. They quickly looked around with squinty, watery eyes. Piccolo stared at Vegeta from afar, wondering if their time was up, he hoped it was. To Piccolo, she didn't seem like a person that would be patient enough to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku was completely lost in his place. He kept looking around for her, thinking that she might have fled. But to his surprise she didn't. Pain rushed within him as if he was struck by lightning. The hero was brought to his knees. It was her, she was able to blast him from far away, and she was barely visible to them. After the burning sensation left Goku's body, Piccolo rushed over helping him back on his feet. He felt severe pain thumbing in his head.

"Those fools, just who do they think they are? Don't they know who I am?" she asked herself in outrage, nothing was going right according to her plan.

"Apparently…" she heard a voice so calm and yet so close to her ear it made her shiver. She didn't glance back she just froze as he continued, "We don't care," Vegeta then appeared in front of her punching her hard in her stomach, leaving her motionless. He looked at her and grinned.

"The time is up, now I have to kill you," he said to her.

In pain, the poor woman placed both her arms on her stomach as she glanced at her attacker. She was completely startled. She gasped in surprise right before he could throw another punch on her face. She was so lost in her trail of thoughts she couldn't dodge the attack. She fell down, lying on her back. Vegeta flew closer to her taking a good look at his opponent with a simper of satisfaction flashing upon his face. She fought through the pain and stood up managing to keep a serious expression. Vegeta was mostly excited to blast and finish her, but for his surprise she didn't fight. In fact she got down on one knee lowering her head. Piccolo, Goku and mostly Vegeta were appalled.

"Forgive me; I wasn't aware it was you. I barely recognized you, prince Vegeta," she said politely

"Well, it's about time I get treated like this," Vegeta said smirking in satisfaction.

"I knew she was a Saiyan. But didn't quite understand how she survived," said Piccolo. He was eager for some answers.

"There are many other Saiyans around. I came here to this planet to start a new beginning for them. I wanted to take over this horrid planet for you my prince," she explained with her head still facing the ground.

"Stand up." Vegeta commanded without a single grin. She did what she was told.

"What do you mean?" Goku questioned.

"I knew prince Vegeta fled the planet with Nappa before it exploded. There were some survivors. I was one of them. I wanted to find a new planet for us, a planet that was far away from our previous one so Frieza won't find it. After a long time of searching and traveling I was able to find planet Earth. I had a plan. First, I wanted to take over the planet. Second, I wanted to look for the prince of all Saiyans to guide us throughout our lives, but _these_ two ruined it," she elucidated, getting furious at Piccolo and Goku. Vegeta crossed his arms and asked another question:

"How did you exactly survive?" She seemed to be startled; she thought for a moment and was finally able to answer,

"Easy, I took a space pod and left." It wasn't the exact answer he was looking for, she seemed very calm as she spoke and her eyes showed sincerity, but Vegeta felt the vexation running through his nerves, but he managed to keep cool.

"What do you mean by left? Was it after or before you fought Frieza?" he asked in annoyance with his forehead vain popping out. In fact, he was daring her more than asking her to answer.

"None…" she didn't hesitate, "…I didn't fight, I fled before he destroyed the planet," she was at peace with herself, as if she never cared about the death glares Vegeta gave her.

"You ran away like a dastard when your whole race needed you the most." Vegeta yelped loudly while clutching his fists and he placed his left foot front ready to fight again. He stated the fact as if he was reading the plot twist of his favorite book, for was rather storming than shocked.

"You misunderstood, prince Vegeta," she made clear. That didn't cool the prince down, but she continued anyways, "I was ordered to leave by, king Vegeta." The prince took a deep breath resting his fists; he closed his eyes trying to comprehend what she said. Vegeta detested those who didn't bother to defend their planet, he considered them as traitors. He was right to think so. But since she was ordered he reconsidered his decision.

"If what you say is true," he said suspiciously, "then why did king Vegeta order you to do so?" he asked.

"I don't believe you remember who I am," she said with a soft grin on her face as she placed her hands on her waist proudly, "Nappa may have been your day time escort and personal body guard and as some would say, your bullet proof vest, but I was your night time body guard. I was responsible for your safety when you were younger. I don't imagine you remembering someone you never saw. The only times I've seen you is when you had your eyes closed and snoring like a little hamster." Vegeta was surprised but kept it in, keeping on a serious face in front of his subject.

"I'm Elata a first class Saiyan, my job was protecting you and I am _not_ a traitor," she said in conclusion making sure that Vegeta heard her wide and clear. And he did. He somehow found the reason to believe her, and considering the way she respected him as a prince he decided to let her live.

"Elata, you may leave. I'm no longer in need of your service. Look for another planet, I'm not interested in becoming a king to Earth," he elucidated as he turned around ready to take a flight back home as the other two followed, but before they could leave Elata smirked and said under her breath:

"Oh, and by the way. I lied." her voice was barely audible but it pierced Vegeta savagely. Alas, they didn't have much time to react to her words as she blasted them mercilessly without a care of the prince or his comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke slowly cleared by the sudden blow of wind, Elata was able to see her victims lying on the floor motionless. Her grin only widened with fiendish satisfactory.

The victorious villain leisurely approached her prince's body as he laid on his stomach. She smiled smugly and spoke to his subconscious body:

"You maybe the prince, Vegeta, but I'm the Queen Elata. And when I'm done with this place I'll finish you once and for all," she said loudly. Elata glanced at Goku and Piccolo and continued to speak: "I might keep the Namekian and the other Saiyan as pets. Unlike you, Vegeta, they'll live to suffer."

Unable to be satisfied completely by her victory, Elata recoiled in horror as soon as she felt a hand tightly clutching her ankle. It was Vegeta. He was lying there on his stomach, with one eye open, staring at the traitor in outrage. He was broken but he had enough energy to crush her ankle mercilessly. Elata was startled and she screamed from pain. She thought that her blast would make him drowsy, but she was most definitely wrong.

With all his might, Vegeta swung his hand, sending her flying away across the land. He took the opportunity to stand back up ignoring his sore muscles and burned skin. The headache was killing him, but he soon forgot about the pain focusing on finishing what he had started. Nothing was going to calm the prince's fury.

"Vegeta, wait," he heard Goku's faint voice calling. _You can't stop me now_ , thought Vegeta. However, the prince was wrong because then Goku continued: "We need to beat her. She is very strong. With one energy blast she was able to defeat us, maybe we should…"

"No!" Vegeta protested, "I already have a plan. Keep punching her till I see blood, and when I do, I'll punch her some more,"

But then came Piccolo's voice, and he said:

"Goku, Vegeta is right. We can't wait for a miracle to happen; if we didn't stop her now then we'll all be in great danger."

"I know, but we can't fight like this. I don't think she's giving us all she go yet. Her blasts are deadly; her power level is clearly high. I hate to say it guys, but I don't think it's a fight we can win," Goku interpreted, but no one was convinced.

"You see, that's your problem Kakarot, _you don't think_. You don't realize how bad this is. I don't care how high her power level is, we have something that she doesn't," Vegeta said, while rising his ki and turning into the most purest and powerful Saiyan alive. His hair went blonde as his muscles grew larger. His eyes shifted into a bright shade of blue. Contented with the result, he flashed a smirk and focused on finishing this fight soon.

"But wait," Goku's concerned tone echoed in his voice, "We don't know how strong she is yet,"

"Well there's only one way to find out," Vegeta said as he and the Namekian flew closer to their target. Piccolo attacked first. He started charging a lot of energy in his hands, causing it to form an energy ball; he threw it straight at his opponent, but she dodged it easily, she kept her smirk on and mocked them:

"Is this the best that you can do?" Afterwards she felt a slight of confusion when Piccolo grinned. She had no idea that it was a distraction.

Suddenly, five energy rings suddenly pinned her against a mountain.

"Well that wiped the smile off your face," Piccolo commented pleasingly. She felt distress when she first saw Vegeta appear.

"Like my rings? I made them especially for you," he said sarcastically. And without a second of hesitation he threw consecutive attacks upon her. The prince kept punching like he said he would. His power increasing with every attack he laid on her body. She had no choice but to bare the pain and wait for him to get tired. The more punches he did the more fragile the mountain became until it finally broke into many pieces of rocks that landed harshly on Elata, covering every inch of her body. Vegeta waited for her to appear as the energy rings were broken. But she didn't.

He was getting impatient so he decided to lift the rocks up. As he did so, Piccolo kept watching him.

"I don't get it. Where is she?" Vegeta yelled angrily as he clutched his fists. He wasn't able to find her anywhere but his determination kept him looking. Piccolo, however, knew that he might not find her, so he elevated up in the sky trying to get a better view. He found nothing. Besides Vegeta's complaining, he wasn't able to hear anything either, as if she disappeared, vanished. He glanced down at the Super Saiyan who was still lifting rocks up and murmuring to himself.

"You won't find her. Stop looking," he said loudly to the desperate prince.

"People don't just disappear, especially if they're severely injured," Vegeta commented furiously still trying to comprehend the scene.

From far away, Goku watched the tiny floating Namekian and Saiyan fly around completely lost. He himself was wondering where she had gone. He thought to himself:

"Did she leave? So fast? But why? It's a shame that she's evil, we could have needed someone with her expanded knowledge in fighting,"

"You really think I'm that good? Well you should, after all, I am a first class Saiyan warrior," A feminine voice echoed inside his head. Goku cleared his ears thinking that it was the wind,

"That's funny I could have sworn I heard…"

"You did!"

And he heeded. It was her. It was Elata! He turned around swiftly looking for her, but she wasn't there. He looked up, left and right and even down. He failed. He clutched his fists and got ready from any sudden attack,

"If you're not out here, then this means…" he said trying to comprehend

"Yes Kakarot I'm inside your head," she said grumpily,

"What do you think you're doing? And the name is Goku!" he said with all seriousness,

"Funny, I could have sworn your name is Kakarot, I heard the ' _prince of all Saiyans'_ call you by that name," she explained,

"You don't have to do this," Goku said getting back on the subject,

"I. Don't. Care," Elata elucidated joyfully. She enjoyed toying with the fighters.

"Show yourself so we could talk," apparently Goku wasn't going to give up on her anytime soon, but she didn't feel like talking anymore as she knew that it's almost impossible to convince her. So Elata stopped responding. "Hello?" he questioned as he expected an answer from her, but he immediately knew that she was gone. Goku looked down in disappointment and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was deep in his thoughts when he felt great amount of energy getting closer and closer. The Saiyan immediately turned around only to see a ray of beam heading his way. Goku thought fast and said loudly:

"Energy barrier," and his feet were strong like mountains on the ground, as he made an x shape with his arms against his chest. Goku used his ki to create an energy shield around himself protecting him from the beam. He was able to determine where the beam came from but he found no one there. The poor man has never been more vexed in his life.

"So you make shields, let's see if you can dodge," she said and he felt her breathes caressing his ear. She was behind him. Quickly he turned around the second she clutched her fist and punched him in the stomach. Goku glanced at her as he fell down on his knees; he saw the blood dripping from her mouth, and her clothes cut and the undeniable bruises that covered her body in brilliant shades of purple and dark blue. With all that pain, stubborn Elata – who will not allow her enemies to know how much she was physically suffering her wounds - forced a smirk.

"I'll be right back," she said, right after she threw another punch that nailed him for sure. She then elevated into an aerie view and threw an energy ball at him. Just one for good luck, she thought. The female warrior was saving him for last.


	4. Chapter 4

In the meantime, Piccolo and Vegeta went their own separate ways. Both were on the lookout for the abominable female Saiyan.

Nevertheless, Piccolo acknowledged the female warrior's injuries and believed that she would have not gotten too far.

"But if she was really injured she would have never been able to escape Vegeta's attacks," he reprehended his own statement. He didn't want to admit that Elata could defeat them, but for all he knows she might be hiding somewhere healing herself. He was far too focused on wondering and guessing what she might do than actually looking for her. He really did think about catching her but he only thought about that idly.

"You spend a lot of time thinking about me, don't you," a familiar voice echoed within the Namekians head. Piccolo frowned and stopped in midair.

"Okay, where are you?" he asked cutting the conversation short,

"You need to loosen up, you grumpy old man," she said, he even heard a smirk in her speech. _How can someone speak so confidently when only a minute ago they were going to be killed?_ He wondered. She heard his thoughts but decided to ignore him.

"Old man? Look who's talking, Vegeta's babysitter," he said with a proud smile on his face,

"Vegeta's babysitter? First time I hear that," she said in a bored and sarcastic tone,

"Why won't you show up so we could talk face to face?" he asked keeping his gaze sharply around the area,

"That's because I wasn't born yesterday," she replied. Piccolo kept his guard up, he waited as he knew she might attempt to blast him anytime soon. Two minutes went by, he was still patiently waiting, but she didn't show up. He wasn't able to hear anything but the faint sound of the wind, and his own hot breath. He decided to go back to Vegeta, but before he could do so his ears caught whispers from the distance.

"Canon attack." He heard. He turned around just in time to see a great green energy beam headed his way. His eyes widened as he covered his face with his hands. It was too late to dodge. It was stronger than had expected, he bared the burns, but he couldn't help but scream in pain. Both Vegeta and Goku heard Piccolo. But she wasn't finished with him yet. However, she decided to leave before the other Saiyans track her down. Elata flew away as soon as they arrived. Vegeta was still in his super Saiyan form as Goku remained the same. They both witnessed the agonizing and hopeless scene of a proud, strong Namekian helplessly lying on the ground like a mere insect. Goku turned him over to get a better view of his face while Vegeta kept his eyes around for any sighting of the traitor. His eyes shifted from one corner to the other, like a tiger tracking his prey.

"How did she defeat you?" Goku questioned the Namekian. Vegeta crossed his arms feeling the rage in him starting to take over.

"It's all _your_ fault" the prince addressed Goku in a combative manner. Goku was vexed.

"How so?" he simply asked with a soft scowl on his face,

"You were the one who didn't allow me to attack, instead you made me watch as she blasted you both. Now she's taking us one by one. Lucky for you I'm here, and no matter what I will not fall," Vegeta argued,

"I agree, we should take her down…" Goku's words made Vegeta smile until he added, "…but not _kill_ her." At first Vegeta liked where this was going, but he thought that Goku ruined everything by placing the word 'not' before the word 'kill'. But the stubborn prince will never be fully satisfied until he sees Elata cold and lifeless.

"You either turn Super Saiyan, fight, or get out of my way!" Vegeta hissed,

"Vegeta let me handle this I'll…"

"No!" he protested, "A traitor is a traitor, and she must suffer the consequences," he added clutching his fists and levitating high. He took a look around until he finally found what he was looking for; he smirked as he saw Elata gradually approaching the prince.

"The rat finally came out of its hole," he commented, "How's your ankle doing?" he said glancing at her broken ankle with such victory.

"It's doing just fine," she said with a grin on her face, "I've been looking forward for this. I can finally prove to you my strength,"

"Is that so? As for me, I have nothing to prove. I'm the prince of all Saiyans and you're aware of that. And as a prince, I'll finish you," he replied maliciously. His throat was dry and his mouth was watery, hungry to finally fight her.

There was a moment of silence, however. They both gazed at each other, both feeling stronger than the other. Elata squinted as Vegeta gave her a death glare. Elata's adrenaline was hastily building up while Vegeta's eagerness boiled his insides. And simultaneously they both stretched their hands out, yelling, as they felt each other's power level rising. Great energy emitted from both their palms. A super Saiyan and a traitor both were excited to see the other fall. Their hearts pounded and their hands almost burned from their own energy. This was it. This was the end to one of them. Until a foolish Saiyan with an idiotic plan ruined their fun and left them hungry for victory.

The energy blasts were just seconds away from each other when suddenly Goku hurried, jumping between the two beams. He idiotically took the hit from both blasts causing his clothes to burn as well as his skin. He was yelling in pain when they both realized what had happened. Both were astonished. Elata and Vegeta stopped, as Goku fell down. And his screams still singed in their ears for a couple more seconds.

"Idiot!" Vegeta roared. Paying attention at the motionless Goku and the Namekian when a fist appeared out of nowhere, punching him straight on the stomach causing him to spit blood. He instantly kicked her straight on her chest hearing a crack loud and clear. Elata didn't just hear it she felt it as well. She was on the ground on one knee with her hand on her chest. The pain was unbearable and it burned and stinged whenever she inhaled, but it only made her anger fiercer. The prince landed in front of her,

"What's wrong? You seem like you wanna give up. Your too foolish to be a fighter and too weak to become a Queen," his words made her pain worst. She started screaming madly causing the smirk on Vegeta's face to fade. He thought he had broken her, but she was more determined than he thought.

Elata just snapped and lost all sense of reason.

Elata dashed upwards, laying twenty nine consecutive attacks on the prince; he was barely able to dodge them all but he was able to stay on his feet. Her eyes were wide open as she started fighting savagely, throwing different attacks in an unorganized matter. She was trying to do her best to kill him, or at least to hear him beg for mercy. But as a super Saiyan, he wasn't getting tired anytime soon. She was already worn out. She felt her ki slowly dropping with every breath she took, but she was desperately fighting, and she forced herself to take some drastic measures. With all the ki that's left in her body she had to make a strategy. One last plan. Elata stopped and took a deep breath before she clinched her fists ready for any surprise attack; she lost joy in fighting him minute by minute. She glanced at Vegeta as he was circulating her like a hungry lion. She placed her left foot forward bending her knee as she did the same with the right foot placing it backwards. Her hands were shaking, not from the fright but from the great power they held, as a spherical light bolt appeared. The more she focused the bigger it gotten. She had no idea what Vegeta was up to, but she was willing to finish him fast.

Elata closed her eyes and concentrated all her power to her palms. She could still hear Vegeta circulating her, but he didn't make any move. She took a deep breath and released the energy she held between her hands. The power of that blast was so great it almost blinded her. After the light disappeared, she stood there panting with her hands still stretched out. And she was astonished by the site of him floating in front of her with a smirk on his face. Elata dazed in shock, she wasn't able to move because the blast took every last bit of her ki.

"Ready to surrender yet?" he asked with coldness in his eyes,

"I…I don't un-understand," she said still not believing her own eyes, she clutched her fists as her brows were bushed together in seriousness and she stared at him in wonder, "You should be dead right now," she added faintly,

"Oh, but you're wrong," Vegeta replied as he floated close to her. He flicked her from her forehead causing her to easily fall back. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she listened to Vegeta gloating: "I guess the Queen has been defeated. That's what happens when you play pretend." His words were the last thing she heard before giving up and go unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Elata leisurely opened her eyes. Her eyes wandered around the room she was in for a while. Her vision was blurry. She rubbed her eyes as the room came into focus. She looked to her right where a small window was built, she could tell it was already night. Elata focused on the opposite wall where she found the mother board, with many screens and buttons; they were flashing in bright lights and making queer noises, she couldn't decide whether she was alive or dead.

"Pretty lights," she commented dreamily. She found the strength to get up while realizing that she was laying on a hospital bed. _The afterlife cannot look like a hospital,_ she told herself, and so she concluded that she was still alive. "A hospital? It's bad enough I lost the battle and almost died; now they bring me here to heal so I could suffer in the memory of this day? They are truly evil," she added in disgust. Her first thought was to get out of there as fast as she could before she faces the prince. Despite her defeat and her attempt to kill the prince of her own race, Elata was shameless, she regretted nothing. The only thing that made her nervous was the fact that she was probably going to have to deal with his death glares and maybe be lectured.

She was looking for the door when it opened making a way for Vegeta and Goku to enter. The poor, tall Saiyan was wrapped in bandages with some minor bruises, she was astonished to see him able to stand back on his feet; she was even more startled when she saw a simper on his face. After all what had happened he still treats her nicely. _He was so different than Vegeta_ , she thought while glancing up and down at the prince's unharmed body. He announced his entrance with a scowl on his face. She smirked as he stepped in.

Elata sighed, knowing that there was no way she'll escape now. So she simply gave up to her destiny and sat on her bed, resting her elbows on her knees. She didn't seem to be mad or boiling with anger, for accepting her defeat made it easy for her to cope. When Vegeta laid his eyes upon her he offered her a disgusted look, as if she was trash. They closed the door behind them so she won't get out, even though she didn't want to anymore.

Vegeta leaned on the wall, keeping his gaze on Elata. She kept her smirk on and leaned back on her hands on the bed. Her expressions made Vegeta grimace.

"I can't believe you guys fell for what I said," She started the conversation and scoffed, "Sadly, everything didn't go as planned," she said it with no care, as I said before; she accepted her fate and welcomed it with open arms.

"We're not here to talk about that. We just want to know the truth, who are you and why are you here?" Goku asked, wiping away his smile and keeping on a serious face,

"Well," she went on saying, "Most of what I said was true. My name is Elata, I am a Saiyan obviously, I'm a first class warrior and I was Vegeta's personal escort, more like his body guard, I took the night shifts. I wasn't ordered by anyone to flee the planet before it exploded. I escaped the fight _all by myself,_ " she took her time to say the last three words, for they tasted sweet in her mouth. She was proud of her actions. Elata made sure Vegeta heard her, and he did, so did Goku. She glanced over at the prince who was clinging strongly at his fists, but she continued anyway, "I wanted to find a new planet for me and for who's left of my race. I found Earth, and I wanted to rule it, but sadly you guys existed and ruined my plan of becoming a queen. I was aware of Vegeta's survival though," she said while looking straight at Vegeta, "I wanted to kill you so you won't take over." Goku was listening carefully but Vegeta was losing his patience, and as Goku wanted to speak he was cut off:

"You traitor! You ran away like a little _rat_ …" Vegeta yelled,

"Oh! So you think we would have won if I stayed? I would have died just like everyone else," she explained herself in a calm manner, but it only caused Vegeta to holler louder,

"You could have died with your dignity at least," her carefree attitude irritated him,

"Dignity? I don't care about that. I don't think I ever had that. Apparently I just don't care," she said, rising her tone one word at a time. Vegeta was about to approach her when Goku grabbed his elbow so he won't take another step. Vegeta snatched his arm away and turned around exiting the room, but before he could reach the hallway, Elata called him:

"One more thing, Vegeta," she said with a smirk on, "Just where do you think Frieza got the idea of destroying the planet from? Who do you think helped him?" she asked. And the words were delicious. Without any other breath, Vegeta flew fast and straight at Elata with his hands tied around her throat, choking her. His eyes were wide open with rage, he completely snapped. She placed her hands on his arms trying to break free from his grip; she failed as she wasn't strong enough yet. He was screaming and blinded by his own fury. Goku, who was mostly startled at the news, wrapped his arms around him and successfully pushed him away. Elata was coughing and glancing at the prince. Goku put himself, once again, between Elata and the prince. Vegeta looked at her with his veins almost popping out of his forehead,

"Traitor! You destroyed the planet! _You_ did it!" he roared as high as he could, people who were in the streets were able to hear him loud and clear. And to top it all, she just sat there with her hand on her sore throat smiling at him feeling the victory that she craved hours ago tingling in her stomach.

"Vegeta, you should go now. Calm down I'll handle it," Goku assured the mad Saiyan and closed the door. He turned around facing the woman right after they heard Vegeta's fist slam against the door; luckily it was strong enough not to break.

"Aw, I hope I didn't upset him," she said sarcastically, "I think he broke my neck though,"

"I know you did a horrifying thing, but I believe that anyone can be good no matter how evil they are," she rolled her eyes as he continued, "Vegeta was evil the first time we met, but he turned good. You are strong, and your power is useless if you use them against innocent people, use it for altruistic acts. There's no shame in being a good person, people will appreciate and love you. You'll feel great," he concluded with a smile waiting for an answer. She just gazed at him in disbelief. A moment of silence took over but Elata broke that silence by saying:

"You have got to be kidding me," she said grumpily, wiping Goku's smile off of his face, "I-I really don't know what to say," she added snickering,

"It's easier than you think. I'll leave you here to decide,"

"Where exactly is here?" she asked,

"Capsule Corporation. Also known as Vegeta's house," he replied, "You have only one day, or else Vegeta will kill you. I can't hold him off forever you know." He walked out and then locked the door behind him.

Elata lied on her bed and sighed.

"So I'm in the killer's house. Interesting," she commented in a bored of a tone. She stood up looking outside the window, thinking, "I can easily break the window, but I'm too weak to fly. I have no idea where my ship is, and I hate this planet. So escaping is not an option. That leaves me with two options, either I be a goody goody, or I can remain a badass and let Vegeta kill me," She released another sigh while rubbing her forehead, "Damn it. I can't decide. I definitely don't want to die. I'm too young to die, there's so much I haven't seen yet. I should've thought about that before allowing Frieza to blow up my planet. I admit I'm evil, but am I? I wasn't born like this, I used to love my home planet, I used to dream big, but I was a foolish little girl, yup, that's what I was," She looked at the night sky intensely. She did speak to herself but only in mutters. "People turned me like this. So technically they were the ones responsible for blowing up their own planet. They made me this way. I wasn't evil, I was good and happy. Now I'm just evil and alone. I guess being good is not bad; after all, I was born this way. It seems hard though. I shouldn't rush into my decision. I still have till tomorrow. I'll decide right after I wake up."

Vegeta, who waited in the kitchen with his arms crossed, stood next to the window looking at Goku in rage as he sat down slowly. Goku was definitely in pain but he didn't let it stop him from moving around,

"I don't understand you, Kakarot," Vegeta went on, "There's a killer in my house, sitting, and enjoying herself while you sit here in pain, that she caused, waiting for a miracle. Why the hell you keep stopping me from annihilating her?" he added in bitterness. But Goku didn't answer. Instead, he stood up approaching the helpless fridge and opened it like nothing happened, he looked through the food and asked:

"Do you have bacon?"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta responded by yelling. He was going mad by the second, he felt like grabbing his own hair and pulling it off. The fact that it won't ever grow back kept him from doing so, "Answer the goddamn question!" he added hollering,

"Vegeta, Calm down," his beloved said as she walked into the room. She was able to hear them from two floors away "I'm pretty sure Goku has a perfectly good explanation for this," she added putting all her trust in Goku. She knew exactly what was going on as she was aware that Elata is locked in her house, it worried her for a moment but she was completely safe because of Vegeta and her strong Saiyan son, Trunks.

"Don't drag yourself into this, woman," he responded as he clutched his fists,

"Just ask, Goku," she only had to say. They both gazed at the lost Saiyan as he kept looking for his bacon,

"But where's the bacon?" he had to ask. Vegeta dashed to the fridge and closed it.

"Would you forget the damn bacon for just a second," he shouted,

"That's okay, because I found some," He said joyfully with bacon between his hands. But Vegeta snapped them away from him, "hey" he added upsettingly,

"It's my bacon," Vegeta replied,

"You two get distracted easily," Bulma commented as she grabbed a seat,

"Does it even matter anymore? Kakarot is completely bonkers. He's insane," he said, calming down,

"Vegeta, Elata is strong, she has wide knowledge on fighting, and I think she'd make a great addition. Killing her is not an option," Goku elucidated. But the prince wasn't convinced,

"I don't give chances for people like her. She blew up the planet," Vegeta made clear,

"Think about it," Goku replied, "You were pretty evil when we first met. If I didn't spare your life you would have never been alive, and you would have never met Bulma and had Trunks and Bra." Vegeta let those words sink in as he turned around facing his lover's face with coldness; she was smiling shyly as her eyes sparkled,

"She blew up the planet," Vegeta replied in a barely audible tone, causing Goku to sigh,

"Well technically she didn't blow up the planet. Frieza did," Goku tried excusing her.

Nevertheless, he knew that what she did was terribly wrong. But from his experience with Piccolo and Vegeta he thought she would make an incredible addition to them especially considering how strong she is. Goku has a strong belief of sparing lives if he can. That's one of his predominant traits,

"Stop finding pathetic excuses. What she did is unforgivable," Vegeta said, not understanding Goku's great desire to let her live,

"Piccolo was once evil too. Didn't he help you fight her today?"

"I didn't need any assistance it was his choice,"

"Exactly, he could have left. And now he's lying down injured,"

" _She_ injured him,"

"True, this proves my point of how strong she is though,"

"Would you just give up already," Vegeta yelled slamming his fist against the table,

"Just give her a chance. That's all I'm saying. Just one tiny little chance. Let her prove to you that she's good, maybe she's already regretting blowing up the planet," Goku said with determination,

"Think about it, Vegeta," Bulma said, "I'm sure glad Goku didn't kill you when you two fought." Her words made Vegeta reconsider. He wasn't ready to give an answer even though everyone was sure that he might say 'no', so he stayed quiet.

Goku left the room and went back home. He left the couple alone in their kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm off to bed," Vegeta muttered,

"I hope you'll think about it," Bulma said loudly as he left the kitchen, he just growled in reply.

On his way to his room he heard his five year old daughter's voice coming from her room, he ignored the noises but what caught his attention was a mature voice talking to her. He paused next to the door and listened carefully,

"And they all agreed that I'm the strongest, so they showered me with gold and gifts, but I left without taking them. Want to know why Bra?"

"Because family is more important than material things?" the little girl asked

"Nope, because I forgot to." And Bra laughed loudly.

Vegeta was able to recognize that horrendous voice, so he busted open the door only to find his little princess sitting down in front of the traitor with her legs crossed and laughing loudly. His whole body went numb at the scene. He stormed in yelling:

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Daddy," the girl cheered joyfully, as she ran towards her angry father, "This is my new friend, El,"

"It's Elata actually, but you can call me El," Elata said cheerfully. Vegeta held in his anger in the presence of his daughter,

"Friend?" he questioned. The little girl simpered with a nod,

"Nice kid you got there," Elata commented. She wasn't lying. Bra had an amazing personality that Elata enjoyed being with. She was the only person who truly cared enough to listen to her adventures across the universe. But all Vegeta knew was she's a traitor, who shouldn't be in here with his daughter,

"Wanna join us, poppa?" his innocent little girl asked enthusiastically, "She tells amazing stories. She promised me a bedtime story too." Vegeta should have dragged Elata to Goku's house, for he was not willing to keep a traitor under the same roof as him. After he noticed the excitement and joy in his daughter's eyes, he altered his decision, because he didn't want to disappoint his only daughter.

"Yes, and I always keep my promises," Elata said in a mocking manner and smirk at the prince,

"Then I guess it's time for you to go to bed then," he told his daughter who nodded as a response and jumped on her bed. "I'll stay here to listen to the story," he added while glaring at Elata, watching her like a screen.

"Tell me a story," Bra demanded while tucking herself in. Vegeta and Elata sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'll tell you a story about how I was imprisoned in planet Sanzakar. I was innocent, though," Her words made Vegeta scoff, with a slight of a mocking giggle, Elata ignored him and continued her story.

They spent the whole night listening to her adventure. Vegeta even found himself caught in her words. Besides her thrilling stories, she had an amazing way of narrating them. Her story was nowhere near the end, but Bra's eyelids were getting heavy, she lied back with her teddy bear between her little arms snuggling it. Elata stopped her story telling and watched the girl as she drifted into deep slumber.

"That's enough," Vegeta said calmly as he got up,

"Where are we going now?" Elata asked coldly, knowing that she might not spend the night here. He didn't answer and walked into the hallway. She followed closing the door gently behind her,

"I will not tolerate you being here," he went on saying, "And this is the last time I see you with any of my kids, if you disobey me one more time then I'm going to have to kill you." The coldness of his tone made her shiver. But she was angry; she placed her arms on her waist and replied:

"When was the last time you told your daughter a bedtime story?" she asked, "When was the last time you tucked her in? Or you gave her a goodnight kiss? And don't you lie to me," she asked with serious expressions. He didn't answer her question, but he had to say something, so his words came out in hesitant tone:

"That's none of your business and…"

"No, Vegeta, when your daughter complains to me of how she feels like you don't love her anymore then it's my business." Vegeta felt he was electrocuted by her words. He looked down thinking. He trains everyday just so he could protect his daughter and his family, but he never thought that she might feel unloved. He was willing to take a bullet for them. He admitted that Elata was right this time. He felt a slight of shame but he made sure not to show it.

"You never explained to her why you train too hard. Maybe if you did she'll understand," Elata's voice echoed inside his head. He glanced up at her face and frowned,

"Get out of my head," he hissed, "She's only five years old, she wouldn't understand anything I do," he excused himself,

"She seemed to be understanding quite well when I tell her stories. Stop making excuses Vegeta, instead, use the time to spend with her," she suggested.

A confused Vegeta stood there for a moment in complete and utter silence. He didn't know what to worry about first. Should he worry about Elata's existence? Or should he worry about his daughter? Or should he worry about the bond that was instantly built between the traitor and Bra?

"Get out of my house," he growled and walked away stepping into his room. She was left alone in the hallway. She could almost taste his bitterness towards her. Elata respected the fact that he didn't want her there so she stepped outside where it was already chilly. _It is the summer breeze_ , she thought.

Elata didn't feel like flying, she didn't want to spend her ki on silly things as she didn't know what might happen to her alone in the dark. She looked at the sky where the moon should be, she wasn't able to find it, but the stars were clearly shown, lying on the dark blue velvety rug, that is the sky. They seemed like flecks of milk drops on a blue carpet.

 _Maybe that's why it's called the Milky Way galaxy,_ she thought.

She heard the sound of wind against the leaves as they danced around in the silence of the night. She enjoyed the scenery, and besides the sound of leaves she heard something else. A sound of a suffering man echoed in the dark of the woods. It was faint and faraway. She paused and listened carefully. She was able to recognize where it came from. She walked deep into the woods where she heard the sound. It was too dark to see but quiet enough to hear. She heard it again as a black figure paused next to a tree, and leaned on it. He seemed as if he was going to puke, clinching his clothes. She kept a safe distance between them as she called:

"Hello? Is everything okay with you?" she was more curious than concerned,

"I…need…help," he said, taking a breath between every word. Then he collapsed. Elata jumped and ran towards him. She looked down at the man. He seemed to be familiar as he recognized her as well,

"Aren't you the Namekian that I fought earlier?" she asked. He nodded placing his arms on his stomach. He was obviously in severe pain. He was in no shape to be wandering around alone in the woods. Elata placed his arm around her shoulder and held him up. He was heavier than she thought he would be, and taller as well. He pushed himself to stand up, but he was mostly supported by Elata.

Goku walked out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. He walked straight to his living room where his son, Goten, was

"All I needed was a nice hot shower," he said joyfully as he sat back on his couch,

"Dinner's gonna be ready in five minutes," his wife called from the kitchen,

"What's for dinner?" he asked enthusiastically,

"Mac and cheese," she replied. Goku frowned,

"uhh…Again? Don't we have bacon or…" His words made Chichi snap suddenly,

"Oh…My cooking is boring? Well if you have a job we would be eating shrimps for dinner…I'm not cooking for you if you keep complaining like this!" she yelled as Goku looked at her innocently,

"Way to go, dad," Goten said sarcastically. Goku didn't mean to anger his wife; he was talking in a nice manner when she lost it,

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I love your cooking," he said trying to make a lame yet smooth recovery,

"Don't try to nice-talk your way out of this," Chichi responded as she crossed her arms. He only sighed, giving up. He wanted to get up and check if there's something he could eat, but a rough knock on his door distracted him. It worried them. Goku hurried turning the handle. He opened the door and was astonished by the sight of collapsing Piccolo and Elata. Piccolo fell forward but before he could hit the ground Goku grabbed him. With the help of Elata they sprawled him on the couch.

"What happened?" Goten asked anxiously. He was too concerned to notice Elata's presence. Chichi walked into the room after hearing the noises. She gasped at the scene and wondered as well,

"What happened to him?" Goku wasn't able to answer, for he didn't know what was going on. He just glanced at Elata hoping to get an answer from her. He noticed from Elata's expressions how apprehensive she was,

"I don't know what happened. I was walking alone in the woods when I heard him, and when I saw him, he collapsed. I held him up and asked him if he had a place to go. He led me here, and well…You know the rest," she finally elucidated, making everything clearer.


	7. Chapter 7

After couple of minutes, Piccolo was lying motionless on the couch, aching and groaning. Chichi had covered him with blankets and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. No one knew exactly what they were dealing with. He hadn't spoken a word since they came here. He scarcely moved a muscle. Goku and Elata along with Chichi kept their eyes on him all night long. Besides speculating on Piccolo's condition, Goku gazed upon Elata's facial expressions, studying them. Her restless eyes were exhausted, because she didn't sleep. Her face told a story of a woman who stayed all night long taking care of her sick child. He smiled at the thought of that, when she noticed him looking at her joyfully,

"What?" she questioned grumpily,

"You could have ignored him and walked away. It's a _good_ thing you did there," he commented while keeping his smile on,

"Umm…I…umm," she said, her tongue was tied as her cheeks were a fifty shade of red. She couldn't find the right words to say. She couldn't explain her decision either,

"I knew you were good!" Goku said cheerfully and loudly, causing Elata to jump,

"I-I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't just leave him there," she elucidated sheepishly, " _could I?_ " she thought.

"If only Vegeta was here to see you," Goku said,

"What's the use, Goku?" she said depressingly as she stood up looking outside the window, staring at the bright, joyous morning. Goku glanced at a sleeping Chichi in the corner of the room. He smiled softly as he got up,

"I'm sure he'll change his mind soon," he told her with a tap on her shoulder, then he walked towards his wife, holding her up like a child and heading upstairs, lying her on her bed and covering her.

After a while, Elata took a look at Piccolo as he finally opened his eyes. He muttered something, but his words were barely audible. She got closer,

"Come again?" she asked. But she didn't hear anything, so she got closer, "What?"

"Thank you!" he finally burst out yelling. And she was stunned. Elata's senses blocked any outer stimuli. She was curled within herself. Elata felt relaxed and pleasant. A feeling that she thought was long ago lost in the gloominess of her life. She felt fulfilled, like a hole within her comfort being filled with these two simple words. She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot how to speak.

Chichi came down yawning. And she glanced at them both,

"Glad to see you're awake Piccolo," she said, "I don't believe we have met officially, I'm Chichi, Goku's wife," she then said to Elata,

"Oh! I'm Elata. I came to earth yesterday," she explained, feeling comfortable when she smiled at her,

"One more question," she said, "What happened to your clothes?" she added giggling at her burnt and shredded outfit. Elata looked down at her clothes and shrugged in reply. "Come with me," Chichi commanded heading back upstairs. Elata followed.

Chichi led her straight into the bathroom. She handed her a towel with a new outfit from her closet. Elata was amazed by her kindness; she couldn't doubt the fact that she was Goku's wife. She thanked her with a smile and went in there and took a nice hot bath. The journey to earth took a lot of time without a stop to freshen up. It was nice to feel her sour muscles relax for once. After she was finished, she reached out to see her new outfit with sheer enthusiasm but she recoiled in horror upon revealing it.

"What the…?" It wasn't her style; it looked more like a dress. She dropped them back on the ground in disgust, "I'm definitely not wearing _that_ ," she assured herself. She stood there naked and thinking: "I can't wear _that_ but I can't stay here forever, maybe if there was a mini-fridge in here, yes I would stay but...Hmm…" Elata did decide for a moment to live inside this bathroom, naked and alone, but she got bored after a while and thought of squeezing into the dress and look for something different.


	8. Chapter 8

Elata opened the door carefully and closed it quietly behind her. She turned around and bumped into a confused Goten. He eyeballed her from head to toe. He was able to recognize his mother's clothes, but Elata was certainly not his mom.

"And you must be?" he questioned, amazed by her power level, he knew she wasn't a human,

"I'm Elata, I was here yesterday," she introduced herself proudly,

"hmm. I don't think I noticed you," he said rubbing his chin while looking at her suspiciously, "Are you a friend of dad's?" he asked again. Elata stood there wondering, she couldn't tell whether she was Goku's friend or foe. So she gave him a hesitant nod. He gave her a slight smile and said,

"I'm, Goten. Goku's youngest son, but most powerful of course!" he introduced himself with a slight of exaggeration,

"I see. I can sense your power level. It's not that high though,"

"Uh…But I am the strongest. At least I will be," he assured her." One more question. What are you wearing?"

Elata looked down at her dress with the floral print. Her cheeks turned red. She shrugged.

"You don't seem to like it," he interpreted; "I think I have an idea," he rushed to his parent's room and after a while he dashed to Elata's side again. She looked down between his hands at what seemed to be clothes. He threw them at her beaming, "Try these on" he said. Elata didn't question it; she was willing to try anything on.

She went back inside the bathroom, holding the clothes up with astonishment and wonder,

"These are my dad's clothes, but they shrunk in the drier, I just thought they'd look great on you!" Goten explained from behind the door. She now started questioning her ability to trust anyone so quickly and irrationally. At the small bathroom mirror, Elata checked herself out. She glanced at her new outfit. She stared at each fold and at every little thread. She was unsure. However, taking a little glimpse back at Chichi's dress helped her make up her mind. _Anything is better than that abomination_ , she thought. Then Elata tried jogging in her place. It didn't irritate her skin nor did it constrict her movements. And that's all what a Saiyan warrior could wish for.

"You know what. I look perfect!" she said proudly staring at her reflection. It was Goku's classical outfit but, as Goten said, it was smaller, it hugged her curves perfectly. She stood outside the bathroom smiling from ear to ear, cockily.

"Now you look better," he said cheerfully,

"Where are your mother and father?" she asked,

"They're out. Mom is grocery shopping, and Dad is somewhere alright, while Piccolo is still lying down sick. Mom told me to move him to the guest's bedroom, but he won't move a muscle," he replied. He seemed like a kid with a lot on his plate. He went back downstairs into the living room and glanced at the sick Namakian.

Elata did as well.

"Poor guy. He seems very sick," she said,

"But I thought Namekians never get sick," Goten said perplexed, placing his hands inside his pockets,

"They don't," Elata replied in worry. She had a wide knowledge about almost everything that lies in this vast universe; she even went to Namek and met a lot of it's native roamers. She learned a lot about them and about their life style, and during her journey she has never seen one getting sick like that. She knew that it's almost impossible for Namekians to be ill.

Elata rubbed her chin, thinking about what might have happened to him, "he seemed fine when we fought," she said. Goten's eyes widened in wonder,

"You two fought? Who won?" he asked seeming excited about the news, but little did he know Elata was evil when they did fight, and she almost killed him,

"Maybe," she went on saying, ignoring Goten's question, "Maybe it's a sign,"

"A sign? What do you mean?"

"Maybe. He's not sick. Maybe he's…Dying," She said it with such ease and yet she wasn't quite sure about the accuracy of her words. But Goten was freaking out,

"Huh? What? No. He can't be!" he said tensed,

"Relax. I said _maybe_. I could be wrong, it's just I've never seen a Namekian sick before,"

"Well we better take him to the guest room, because he's gonna stay here for a while," Goten said as Elata nodded. They both held him up, Goten from his feet while Elata took the other end. On their way to the bedroom they bombed the Namekian at least 15 times into walls and furniture before finally laying him on the bed.

"He's on fire," Goten commented at Piccolo's increasing body temperature,

"We need something to cool him down," Elata said while she opened the window. It was a hot summer day, not a time for a cool breeze to be.

"We don't have ice," Goten said disappointingly, "We should buy some. Or maybe we should go to Capsule Corp." he added only making Elata more vexed,

"To where?" she asked,

"Bulma's place. You probably know her husband, Vegeta," her stomach ached at the sound of his name. She scoffed and replied,

" _We_ should go," Elata made sure that the teenager heard her clearly. She wasn't willing to go there alone where she might die,

"Sorry El, I can't go anywhere besides school. I wish I could cut school and come with you, but sadly I can't. My mom's gonna freak out if she found out," Goten explained.

 _Now what?_ She asked herself. She desperately wanted to help the Namekian, but for some reason she kept finding herself alone. Her medical experience is somehow limited. For all she know he might be dying gradually with every passing minute. There was no time for school and all those nonsense, earthly entertainment. She was frustrated,

"Sorry," Goten apologized after noticing the annoyance on her face. She looked back at him and forced a smiled,

"No. It's fine. I'll just stay here until the Namekian feels better," she said. She lied about how fine things really were.

"Okay then, I'm going to school, if you need anything just ask my mom when she comes back home" Goten said as he hurried outside leaving the lonely Saiyan alone. But before he left he turned he said: "Oh and El, I'm pretty sure you can handle it. Why else would mom and dad leave you here all by yourself?" And then he left.

"You should have not said that, little boy," she spoke to herself. She glanced at Piccolo, at his sweating, aching body, and knew she could offer him naught but company. He was her responsibility and she was already letting everyone down. Elata was stressed and every bone in her body trembled with fury. What was she supposed to do? "I'm a warrior not a doctor!" She yelled in this little guest room. Venting to no one but herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Elata watched Goten fly away till he was out of sight. She looked back at Piccolo and bent down her knees and sat down on the floor. She was caught inside her thoughts as she thought about all the diseases she had encountered and studied in her life. Many were as horrible but nothing had the same symptoms as his. She kept thinking until, finally, something crossed her mind.

"Maybe it's not as horrible as I think it is. Maybe it's so simple that I forgot about it. He has a high fever with a slight of runny nose. He just has a summer cold. Right?" she said laughing at her own interpretation. She stood up enthusiastically adding, "A hot soup should fix this right away".

She rushed down to the kitchen and closed the fridge right after she opened it for only couple of seconds. She kept her smile on and her eyes watered a little bit as she said stupidly:

"I have no idea how to make soup."

She sighed in desperation and ran her fingers through her black, short hair. She wasn't used to cooking and cleaning as she was raised in the Mansion of king Vegeta.

Elata stepped outside the house to clear her thoughts, where the wind blew gently, where the sun shined brightly and where the birds were chirping. She was amazed by the simple beauty of this planet. The sky was cloudless. The rays of the sun dancing on her skin and twinkling on green leafs. The scent of flowers filling her nose. She closed her eyes to enjoy the magnificence of Earth while taking a deep breath, but something caught her attention, something that disturbed her deeply and pierced her nerves all so suddenly.

Elata felt a power level from far away. It was heading her way rapidly. She didn't want to stay here and wait for it to come. She preferred to take her battles somewhere far away from civilization. So she levitated up and flew calmly towards the power she felt. The closer she got the more powerful it became. The power level started increasing until, whoever possessed it, stopped moving.

She was now far away from Goku's house. Elata froze for a moment, trying to focus on that power level. So she flew down where her feet touched the green grass. She walked slowly looking around for a sign or the source of that energy. It was high but not higher than hers, that fact made her more confident.

The only sound she was able to hear was her own breath. The power level was decreasing, the silence was elongating by the second. She paused and closed her eyes. Elata focused on her surroundings until she finally was able to get an answer. She opened her eyes with a smirk drawn on her face maliciously.

"Get out!" She said self-assured as she turned around facing a normal looking bush. But nothing came out. Elata was very confident about her abilities; she could track down anyone with a matter of seconds without a miscalculation, a trick she learned while she was on planet Rimith for months.

She was growing impatient. Elata frowned while stretching out her left arm, aiming it at the bush,

"One," she started counting in a high tone, "Two," she went on while pausing between every word giving them a chance to surrender, "Thr…" before she could continue a small figured boy jumped out. He had purple hair with facial expressions she couldn't recognize. He seemed familiar to her, but she would have remembered meeting such strange looking boy.

He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes even though his clenching fists were trembling in fear. The boy stood in a fighting position that Elata recognized as a professional warrior stand. She interpreted that the boy was not messing around.

Elata stared for a while at this extraordinary teenage boy. She smirked at him, saying:

"Nice power level you got there,"

"Same goes for you," he replied grimly, "I couldn't help but to notice it from couple of miles away," he added smirking back at her. His body relaxed as he stood straight keeping a safe distance between each other, "Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous to let your power at maximum level?" he added with pride, enjoying the fact that he was lecturing a warrior that is older than him.

"I like it this way. What should I say? I love danger," She elucidated in a sassy manner, "But you're no threat to me,"

"You don't know me. You may be older than I am but I am old enough to take you down,"

"Old enough?" she raised an eyebrow amusingly, "You look like you just got back from potty training." She offered a silky giggle.

Nevertheless, her words didn't affect this boy's smirk, it just widened,

"Big talk for someone who's one year away on adult diapers," the boy fired back

"Big talk for someone who's gonna die," she responded

"Funny, you shouldn't underestimate me," he said, "Before we do anything. Who are you? Just so I know what to engrave on your tombstone," he added sarcastically

"Oh honey, I'm your worst nightmare," she replied with her eyes twinkling with thirst. Her confidence was increasing the longer they talked. She knew that he couldn't beat her. "And you are?" she asked.

"Trunks. Also known as the last thing you'll ever hear, you know, besides your screams," he responded boldly getting back into his fighting position. Elata took it as a sign for her to do the same,

"And by the way, Trunks. I'm Elata." Trunks' smile faded as he got serious while Elata kept a playful attitude. She knew that her smirk was annoying him, because on it was written his certain death and her immense strength.

A moment of silence filled the spaces between them. Both were waiting for the right moment to attack. Trunks thought of starting out with defending himself instead of attacking, so he waited and got ready for any surprise attack. He wasn't quite sure whether he could beat her, but his pride was tapping him on the back, somehow encouraging him. On the other hand, Elata was pretty sure she could, not just beat him, but annihilate him. She wanted to start with an energy ball, but she suddenly remembered something. She stood up normally as her smirk was wiped away hastily. She seemed very serious all of a sudden. Trunks didn't move a muscle; he thought that it might be a trap, so he stood still and waited.

"It's not the right time to fight," she said in a barely audible tone with her eyes fixed at the sky. Trunks was surprised of her words, he was perplexed,

"W-What?" he questioned.

"Do you have medicine?" she asked, only making Trunks more uncomfortable with her sudden change of character. He wasn't even sure that she was the same smirking woman. She continued talking to him with a cold tone: "I know this guy who's sick. I think he has a fever and his stomach is aching. He's scarcely moving a muscle. I need to keep him safe. It's my job. It's my…duty,"

"I-I don't think I understand, a moment ago we were making fun of each other, and now you're asking me for a favor, are you serious?" he asked,

"Dead," she replied. Her facial expressions were the answer to his question. She seemed very determined. He relaxed his muscles and replied:

"I don't know what you're trying to do here. But I can't trust you. Who's that guy anyways?" he asked,

"This is very personal. I can't imagine what his friends might do without him; he's very loved and appreciated. If you're not gonna help then get out of my way," she said getting ready to take a flight back home. Trunks clutched his fists and said:

"Stop. Don't go. I-I think I can help" he said it as if he was in pain,

"So do you have the medicine or not?" she asked grumpily as she placed her arms on her waist, floating seconds above the ground

"I have a bunch of Sanzu beans. I don't know if they help, but it won't hurt to try," Trunks suggested. Trusting her by the minute.

"You have Senzu beans here?" she asked enthusiastically. Trunks nodded in reply "I'm not sure if it'll help, but I'm willing to try anything right now,"

Trunks reached inside his pocket pulling out three Senzu beans, he threw them at her and offered her a nice grin,

"These will do just fine," she responded as her eyes sparkled upon seeing the beans between her hands,

"You should hurry back to your friend," Trunks replied. Elata looked up at him and she hesitantly elucidated:

"Umm…He's not my friend. At least that's what I think," she said as she flew higher. She was about to give herself a boost when she remembered. "Hey Trunks?" Trunks looked up at her and asked:

"What?" She reached inside her pocket pulling out a chocolate bar. She threw it at him. He grabbed it and gazed at it with a slight smile,

"I found a chocolate bar inside my new outfit's pocket," Her words caught Trunks attention, he noticed how her clothes seemed very similar to Goku's but before he could question it she flew away fast, hurrying back to the sick Namekian.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks kept glaring at Elata as she took off. When she was out of sight, he let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was keeping in. He then turned around and decided to head back home.

 _"Where did she come from? If only I asked her first"_ he wondered in remorse. Just like any other person, he was curious about whom she is and where did she come from.

Caught in his trail of thoughts, Trunks reached his house where he got in after releasing a sigh, releasing all his vexation and questions. He headed straight to the kitchen where his mother and sister were. Bra was doodling on a piece of paper with her headphones on while his mother was enjoying her cup of coffee.

She turns around to face her beloved son; she gives him a welcoming smile.

"You're back soon," she commented, as she got up and started setting the table for lunch.

"Yeah. I am," he replied mechanically, but his mother was no fool, she noticed something was wrong with her son. She looked at him with concerned eyes and said:

"What's wrong, Trunks? You seem a little down today." Vegeta entered the kitchen right after she finished.

"You seem pretty fine for a kid who woke up sick this morning," he commented irritably. Trunks was a little bit anxious in the presence of his father.

"I umm…Frankly, I woke up sick, but I feel better now," the kid explained with a sheepish smile. Trunks was telling the truth, however. He wasn't able to go to school today because he woke up with a sore throat and a headache, it was enough for Bulma to let him stay home, but it wasn't enough for Vegeta to let him take a break from training. Vegeta then said:

"Is that so? I expect you to be in the GR soon,"

"But before you do so," his mother said, "I want to know what's wrong with you. You look kind of disappointed. Why is that?" she added as she took a seat on the table,

"Umm…I don't know. The weirdest thing just happened to me today," Trunks went on saying as he played with his food with a fork,

"This should be interesting," Bulma commented. She had seen queerer things; she doubted that he could top her,

"I wasn't sure what was going on. I was in the garden taking some fresh air when all of a sudden I felt something. It was quite powerful. A power level that was far away from here…" and at that moment his story caught everyone's attention, especially Vegeta's, who seemed at first disinterested, "I was curious about the source of that energy. So I flew towards it, and before I knew it, that source was heading my way! So I hid in a near bush, waiting quietly. A woman flew down looking around. I knew she was the source of that power level. I didn't want her to notice me, so I kept hiding. But sadly she did notice me she even threatened me! She told me her name is Elata and…" at the sound of her name, Vegeta's stomach started aching as he slammed the table with his fist yelling:

"She's still here?" Trunks was puzzled at his father's reaction, while Bulma only giggled quietly telling Trunks to continue,

"Well. Anyways, we were getting ready to fight; she didn't seem to be terrified at all. She looked at me as if I was her training dummy. But before she could use any attack she paused and asked me if I had a medicine for a friend of hers. I was confused, but couldn't help but to believe her, so I gave her my Senzu Beans,"

It was a noble thing he did, but his father disapproved. He stood up, his veins almost popping out of his head. Trunks was no fool, he knew that his father was hiding something.

"In the end we didn't fight, she just flew away," he thought his words might sweeten his father's bitterness, but he only made it worst,

"Calm down, Vegeta. You should be proud," Bulma told her point of view,

"Proud? He should have killed her. Now she might be using the beans for her own selfish reasons," Vegeta said in his normal tone trying to keep his anger under controlled.

"She's good. The planet is still fine," Bulma rolled her eyes, already getting tired of this conversation, "She's not selfish, she's a very good person. I can feel it," she added, causing Vegeta to look at his daughter, who so far hasn't displeased him this morning. He thought about how selfish he thinks Elata is and how much his daughter likes her. He thought if she was truly selfish she would have never stayed and told his daughter a bedtime story last night. For a moment there he felt convinced that Elata wasn't as bad as he made her to be, but he shook his head losing that thought.

"She'll never be good," he said under his breath as he exited the room. Bulma followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked while looking at him as he opened the front door,

"I warned her not to talk, see, or touch my kids. Now she has to pay for it," he managed to say it very calmly. But his calmness sent shivers up and down Bulma's spine. She felt uneasy.

"What? Are you crazy?" she yelled at him, but he was not willing to stay and listen to another word. He didn't want to be convinced to stay, because he knew it was possible and he didn't want to. Vegeta took a flight and headed straight to Goku's house. He was able to feel _her_ power level from couple of miles away. He smirked satisfyingly.


End file.
